


In the City

by SolarMorrigan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: Newt can't say he's a fan of cities, but it's not all bad





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/767598.html?thread=100608110#t100608110) on comment-fic on livejournal

Newt did not like the city.

Not just New York City. Newt did not like The City, as generalized location. Any city. If it was large enough to have buildings higher than three stories, it was guaranteed to be crowded, noisy, dirty in a way that had absolutely nothing to do with dirt, and devoid of almost anything one might consider ‘natural.’

Certainly, cities were nice to look at, and Newt didn’t mind spending a day or so taking in the sights before he moved on, but Newt did not enjoy _living_ in the city. He hadn’t enjoyed London when he worked for the Ministry of Magic and he didn’t enjoy New York now while working for MACUSA.

Newt had grown up in the country. He had attended school in the country. The most crowding he’d ever really had to deal with on a regular basis were meals in the Great Hall. When he’d started work at the Ministry, Theseus had had to walk with him to work more than a few times to ensure Newt didn’t find himself lost in the hustle and bustle of the city. Newt had never really gotten used to it before he’d been commissioned to write a book and had flung himself to the farthest corner of the map he could reach.

And now- now he’d tied himself to a city again, for reasons he was having trouble recounting at this particular moment.

“Newt!”

Ah yes, there was a compelling reason.

Newt shrugged some of the tension from his shoulders and turned to the source of the voice, watching Graves work his way effortlessly through crowd in a way Newt had never managed. “Percival.” Newt greeted the man with a relieved grin.

Where Newt was far more accustomed to solitude, Graves thrived in New York. A city boy, born and raised, through and through and all that. He navigated crowds with ease, he remembered where all the most important shops were, and he never seemed to lose his way. New York City was Graves’ element, as much as most of nature was Newt’s.

“I’m sorry I’m late, a meeting ran over. You weren’t waiting too long, I hope.” Graves reached out slowly, telegraphing his intentions before linking his arm with Newt’s.

Newt clung to the point of contact, a lifeline in the overwhelming sound and movement around them.

“Not too long. I think I was only run into by three people.” Newt replied.

Graves shook his head. “Why not just wait inside?”

“Then how would you know where to find me?” Newt gestured vaguely to the strip of shops he’d been standing before.

“I’ll always find you,” Graves insisted resolutely, leading Newt through clouds of people that seemed to part only for him, “This is my city.”

“Mm, well, you can keep it. I’ll take a real jungle over an urban one any day.” Newt decided.

“Really? There’s nothing about the city you enjoy?” Graves asked, his straight face betrayed by the way he elbowed Newt gently in the ribs.

Newt hummed in thought. “There is that lovely café by your house, the one that makes a fairly decent cup of tea.” He said at last, “And they never mind if Pickett sits on the table.”

Graves shoots Newt a look and Newt returns it with a sly smile, tightening his grip on Graves’ wrist. “And there may be one or two other things here I enjoy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to my [tumblr](http://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop by, I'll always be happy to talk or take requests


End file.
